Chasing the Darkness
by darkbeforethedawn88
Summary: A young writer in Gotham becomes entangled with Bruce and Batman causing problems in her already crazy life. Bruce needs to sort out all of his personal problems while dealing with the joker gaining on his identity. Follows Dark Knight. Please review!
1. A Bat Than a Prince

She walked in the door of her penthouse apartment, high above the Gotham streets. She removed her heavy bag from her shoulder and her press pass from around her neck. It was a long day at work. Usually her job only requires her to stay out so late for the mundane social events. Tonight, however was a big night. She was helping her best, and possibly her only friend, cover the latest Batman events.

" _No matter what the police said happened tonight"_ she thought aloud to herself, _"I just don't believe it was him."_ The events played out in her mind over and over again. She walked around her empty place, soaking up the silence and the sounds of the wind at her balcony door.

Suddenly, Lela heard a loud slam come from the outside of her apartment. She slowly approached, wondering what could have gotten up this high and fallen down. The closer she made it to the tinted glass sliding doors of the terrace, the farther down her bottom jaw hung. Only one word slipped from her lips. "Batman?" He laid limp, limbs tangled around one another, breathing heavily. As she went to open the door a million little words rushed into her mind. Murder, vigilante, danger, powerful, killer. Yet, no matter how many good reasons her mind presented her with, she knew he was in need. She stood still above him, trying to examine him from a safe distance. It was clear that a small bullet was jammed into his abdomen. A loud clap of thunder raged in the sky above the them. Without hesitation she began to drag him into the safety of her home. "God, what are you, two hundred and ten pounds of pure muscle?" She had to use all of her strength to drag him into her home.

Once she managed to get him in and settled, she ran to her bathroom and searched franticly for her emergency medical care kit. Once she returned to his side, she thought hard about her next move. Will she, or wont she take off his mask. It would be a huge bargaining chip for her career. A one way ticket for her to get out of the social pages, and into the real news. She slowly raised her hand up to the mask, and paused. She didn't have the courage. In Lela's head she knew he was a good man, or monster, who was saving Gotham from the scum. In her heart she knew that she owed the suspected murderer just a little more. She moved her hand away from the mask and began to repair the Batman. She knew she was doing the right thing, she hoped.

She worked for an hour or so. It might have gone a little quicker if she removed the suit, but she promised herself she would not think of it again. She would simply work around it, trying to maneuver the stitching needle around in the small hole left in the suit from the bullet. When she was done she started to clean up, trying to leave no trace of the masked man around her place.

After everything was bagged and cleaned she just sat next to the large man, wondering why he was still out. It didn't look like he lost much, to any blood. She went to check his heart rate once more when suddenly, a hand rose to greet hers. It was firm, yet very gentle as it held her wrist tightly in place.

"Where am I," the Batman blurted out in a raspy, harsh tone.

"My Penthouse, I found you on my balcony. You were shot, but everything's okay now."

She went to lay her spare hand on his chest to comfort the vigilante. The dark crusader jumped to his feet quickly, trying to regain his balance and sharp reflexes.

"How long was I out?"

"More than an hour or so, I think. I didn't take the mask off or anything."

He moved very close to her, in hopes she would become frighten of his tall, strong stature compared to her petit frame.

In a hope to show him that she didn't think of him as a threat, she reached out quickly and squeezed his side that she just repaired. He tried to hold back the pain, but couldn't help but flinch. He grabbed her hand again in the same gentle manner.

"ENOUGH!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you that you _are_ actually hurt. The stitching should last you long enough to get it looked at properly."

"What are you, a doctor?" She seemed oddly familiar.

"No, my parents were. They worked at Gotham General. I'm Lela, Lela Price. I work at the Gotham Tribune. I put everything in a bag for you."

His deep eyes shot her a puzzling glare.

"I really don't need the Batman's DNA hanging around my apartment, too tempting in my line of work."

He nodded his head in agreement with her, clearly not understanding the joke she was trying to make. He was deeply intrigued by her lack of fear. He never let himself entertain the idea of being attracted to a woman. Maybe it was the recent loss of Rachel that caused his iron guard to be let down. He examined her in their silence. Her deep gray eyes looked right through him, like she knew who he might be under the rubber and dark eye paint. Her dark brownish red curls flowed then rested on her pale skin. He knew he had to leave before he got carried away. Batman was strong, but Bruce was weak, and might want to find immediate solace in the woman who helped him.

"Go, she whispered."

He gave her a blank look.

"GO," her voice snapping him back to reality, "don't you hear the sirens. You have to hurry and go!"

She turned to look at the clock, for just a second, and when she turned back around, he was gone. She walked out onto her terrace to find him gone. Not even one trace left of the caped crusader.

"Just like a man, not to say thank you." She sighed heavily wondering if she was in a crazed dream. She defiantly was not.

As she ran her fingers threw her tangled curls and knew she had to help him. She needed to prove the innocence of the Batman. Yet for some reason, she didn't know why.

…

Bruce sat in his room, overlooking the sparkle of Gotham city in the light of sunrise. _Who was she? Why did she help me? _A hundred questions flooded his brain.

Her name rang a familiar bell in his mind, but he couldn't place all of the pieces in order just yet. All he could think about were those gray eyes. Never before did gray eyes seem so beautiful. He made the decision that he had to get to know her; to know if she could be trusted. She helped Batman once, and maybe she would help him once more, or better yet, help Bruce. He knew he had to go down to the Gotham Tribune and see her. It was his paper after all, so he already had a reason to visit unexpectedly. First he had some research to do about this Lela Price.

…

She sat in her office, watching the press conference on her TV. She had met the District Attorney and was shocked by his death. No matter how many times Gordon claimed it was Batman, her heart told her different. She could not condemn him. _Why is everyone forgetting all the good he's done here? How can they so quickly cast him aside?_ It was all very puzzling to her.

She had to block the words from the television out of her mind. She sat at her desk and began to go over the latest social events. She hated her job. Following Gotham elite around like a pathetic fan, learning intimate details to sell to the world. She knew she had greater things in her then that.

Suddenly her assistant, a young man who looked twelve and had enough femininity for the both of them, burst into her office.

"Ms. Price you have a visitor!" It was clear he could hardly contain his excitement.

"Joel, how many times must I ask you to knock before you burst into my office while I'm working?" She didn't even raise her eyes from the computer screen as she typed away franticly.

"Sorry, are you busy? I could come back."

She knew that voice, handsome and bold. She looked up to find Bruce Wayne in her office door way.

"Mr. Wayne," the shock was apparent in her voice, "what brings you hear?" "You may leave Joel, and hold my calls."

Her assistant fluttered out of the room and back to his desk. She stood to greet the tall, dark, and overly handsome man who presented himself before her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Wayne?"

"Please, call me Bruce, Ms. Price." He grinned boldly.

"Well Bruce, only if you can manage to call me Lela. So, what can I do for you today? It's not often I find my bosses boss stopping by my office, let alone the owner of the paper. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you Lela." They both sat and leaned in to engage in what the other had to say. "I've noticed you work recently, and have to say I'm very impressed."

"I would hope so, it is mostly about you. You and your," she gave him an awkward glance, "girlfriends?"

He laughed at her statement. "True, but there's more than just that. It's like… a refined talent."

"Well Bruce, I'm actually surprised you noticed, or even read my section of the paper at all."

Her face was painted with genuine surprise. She sat back in her chair and raised her brow at him, trying to figure him out.

"I like to make sure all the work sent out under my family's paper is quality work, Lela. And might I add, I do like the name you write under. 'P. Rice.' Cleaver."

She shot him a discerning glare.

"I couldn't help but think you're name sounded familiar to me."

"Well I would hope so, Bruce. We have met before." His face shifted into deep alarm.

"Oh don't worry, you shouldn't remember, it was so long ago. Our parents worked together at the hospital. My Father and yours started a few non-profit organizations together, before Wayne enterprises rationed them off a few years ago in your absence. We were about eight when we were introduced at a gala, for early onset diabetes I think it was."

"Were we now?"

"Yes we were Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce."

"You still never answered my question. To what do I owe this visit?" He voice became slightly stern.

"I actually have to run, but I'll send a car to pick you up at your place, around 5 pm tonight for dinner. We can talk then."

"Sorry Bruce, I don't get off till 6."

"I don't think we'll have a problem with that. I know the boss." He shot her a wink and a charming smile.

She turned her face trying to hide her smile and when she looked up he was gone. _What the hell was that? Why do tall handsome men like to sneak away from me when I'm not looking? I don't know what he has up that wonderfully tailored sleeve of his, but I won't bite. _She continued her work and decided she needed to see where this could go. Was Bruce Wayne looking to talk business, or about to make the woman who wrote and publicized his dating life just another name in the black book.

Her assistant popped back into her office, giggling away.

"So, Lela, what did he want?"

"It's Ms. Price Joel, and he just had a few comments about the publication."

"Oh about the publication, riiiight. Is that why the dashing Bruce Wayne asked for your address and informed me to tell you to dress casual tonight?" He gave a taunting smirk and continued with his frantic giggles.

"Get the hell out." She was clearly annoyed. Her voice was tense as she hid her embarrassment.

"Have fun writing about yourself tomorrow!"

"So help me God, I'm going to fire you."


	2. I Can't Stop Doing What's Right

Around 3:30 she stepped in the door of her apartment. As she closed the heavy door with one hand, the other reached for the light switch. As the bright light filled the room a dark figure stood in the distance. There was a familiar smell of latex and sweat.

"Lela." The first words to be uttered by the Batman.

"Hello handsome never thought I would see you here again." She set her belongings down. He narrowed his vision on her. "Sorry to be home so early, usually I don't get in until 7, if the bridge traffic if isn't bad. Please continue what you were doing."

Lela took a seat in her kitchen on a bar stool by the counter.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Name it," she sharply quipped back at him.

"You would so quickly agree to do something before know what it is."

"No, asking you to name something and agreement to the task are two very different things."

He walked up to her and handed her a manila folder. "This is the evidence you'll need to prove I killed Dent. I need you to write about it in the paper."

"I don't believe you, why would you incriminate yourself?" Her voice began to fill with anger. "Don't you know what you stand for, what you mean to this city? If I do this, everything changes. You're not a murderer, Batman, and I won't lie to say otherwise."

"Don't you see? I'm not the hero. To do these things that you talk about, protecting the city, I need people to know what I did. That Batman won't stop to do what's right for the city of Gotham."

"Accusing yourself of murder won't do Gotham any good."

"The power of Batman is different for the people who commit crime then it is for you. I'm no beacon of hope. I have to be more than a symbol of what's good."

"Clearly, because I don't think anyone will think you're _"good"_ if they think you killed people. I won't do it!" Her eyes started to swell with tears. He felt a stir inside of him. His gut was urging him to stop and not disappoint her. He realized that he had to keep a safe distance away from Ms. Price to do what he knows is right.

"You must!" Batman turned to the balcony doors to leave.

"I CAN'T," she yelled as he jumped off into the city, "I WON'T TO THIS!"

She took the folder and threw it on her table and wiped her eyes. How could she help this masked man destroy himself when all she wants to do is to help him? Didn't he know that she was just a crummy social page writer? Then it hit her, her reason for coming home early in the first place, Bruce. She had to regain her composure and find a casual outfit that still looked great. The Batman was all she could focus on, and she needed to get her head on straight.

…

Mean while in a small dark and dreary cell in Arkham, the joker sat, furious.

"So, the Batman thinks he can break his one liiittle rule for Dent and not me? Well, I think it's time we show the Bat that we don't like to sit the games out." The joker let out a maniacal laugh that rang in the walls or Arkham Asylum.

…

Bruce pulled up right on time and walked around to open the door for Lela. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in his jeans and sweater. She was actually shocked that he even owned a pair of jeans.

"So, what are we dressed so casual for tonight, Bruce?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, wont you?"

She took her place in the passenger seat of his Ferrari and buckled in. He hurried to get into the driver's seat. He gave her a charming smile as he buckled his seat belt and began to speed away.

…

They arrived at an old building. It looked decrepit and run down.

"Do I even want to know what we are doing here, Bruce?"

"Oh, I think you will."

They entered the building and her eyes began to glow with surprise and amazement.

"Bruce, this….this is great!"

She peered into a room filled with children's toys and a huge sign that read "Wayne center for Children with Cancer''.

"This is one of the foundations our parent's started. Did you know that?"

"When you told me today that we met and about our parents it all hit me. That's when I knew I had to bring you to see this. He was lying. He knew all of that information before they met when he was investigating her.

The smile on her face beamed and glowed. Her gray eyes sparkled and swelled with pride.

"Thank you, Bruce. Thank you…so much for showing me this." She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a warm endearing smile. He felt something in him move again. _Those damn gray eyes_, he thought. He pulled her in close for a deep hug.

"As soon as I get the outside cleaned up it'll be ready to open," he looked down into her sweet face, "then you can help me run it."

"Me? Why….me, I mean are you sure Bruce? We barely know each other."

"I need someone I can trust to run help me. Who better then the only other person who understands the hard work my parents put into these charities. We'll work out the plans later, but for now, let's get something to eat."

She pulled away from him and grabbed his face with one hand and tilted it to kiss his cheek. Suddenly his mind made a choice. He would do whatever it takes me be with her and make her happy. He knew he made a mistake with Rachel that he couldn't afford to make again. No one would come in the way of him making Lela understand how he felt, not even Batman. He had a deep understanding that they both needed her now. Only if they could manage to not get in the way of the other in her life.

…

A loud blast came from Arkham. Screams filled the air along with the smell of ash and gun powder. From the flames emerged an awkward looking man, tall and slender in stature.

The Joker was free, and ready to start the fun new games with his old friend. He wouldn't let Batman forget him. He knew it was his time to introduce a little chaos and watch the Batman play by the new rules. The unpainted clown let out a chilling cackle and ran into the dark, to find the Bat.

…

Lela and Bruce sat on the floor of his apartment, eating some pasta they got to go. They started to click, like old friends reuniting after years apart. The two started a deep conversation that they couldn't manage to find distraction from.

"It happened a few years ago, a week after I finished college. He was so proud that I had gotten a job at the tribune, as an assistant back then. A top mob guy was hurt badly, so they kidnapped my dad to help him out. My dad refused, standing is ground. We found him a week later, by the pier, shot in the side of the head. It almost killed me."

Bruce sat listening intensely, amazed at how she talked about the event with such a calm tone.

"I was devastated. I might as well have died along with him. I stayed in the house for about a week until the Batman showed up. My boss at the time was covering the story for the paper and it was my job to check the sources. I was still badly broken until one day I went out to a hotel for dinner. My best friend, Sam, took me. That night some rich play boy bought the hotel to impress a few girls he was escorting and then jumped into a pool for a swim. I wrote a story to cover it and was offered a job the next day as a social columnist. It was what I needed to snap back."

"I thought you hated your job?"

"I do, now. When your parents died it was enough to scare my family to send me away for school. I was away so long I forgot what the taunting social events can be like. After a year at the paper it came back all too quickly."

"What happened to your Mother?"

"She lives in a private cell in Arkham."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Lela." He dared not ask what caused her to be spent to a place for the criminally insane.

"I believe its called life, and please don't feel sorry for me. So now it's your turn, what's life like at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Boring, lonely, dull, its business, but it's much better then what it was before."  
"Why is it lonely? I mean I write about you almost every day, I believe you currently have three girlfriends."

He gave her a sharp look and rolled his eyes as he took a sip off of his wine.

"Now you should know better than that."

She laughed under her breath.

"Don't you laugh; you know that I'm not seriously dating anyone. True, I do happen to escort a few lovely women out, but never have I seriously dated any of them."

She continued to chuckle. "Okay, okay, you're not dating anyone."

He tapped her with his foot. "What about you, how many men are you dating?" He tried to seem as uninterested as possible, looking deep into his red wine rather the beautiful girl sitting across from him.

"Nothing serious, the only man in my life is my best friend, Sam, and my assistant Joel. Though I have a feeling Joel is more into you then he is me."

"What can I say, I have a certain charm," he joked playfully. "I bet you do." She took a long sip from her glass.

"Actually, there is this one guy I have been…. Talking to. We just met under odd circumstances, but who knows where it's going, right?"

Bruce started to reach out in his mind for hope that this man was his alter-ego. When she said his name, "Mark McNally," a fire was set inside of him.

"So, how did you meet this, Mark?" He was clearly interested in her personal life at this point.

"I was helping Sam on the recent Batman events and met a security guard at Arkham helping him check some sources. He asked me for my number. We might be going out for dinner later this week."

"Nice to see I'm not the only one escorting an array of people out." She looked up, shocked by Bruce's comment.

"I'm sorry, is this a date, Bruce?" "No, not at all." Bruce gave Lela a half-hearted smile trying not to show his disappointment of how the night was turning.

"I think it's time I catch a cab and get home. I have a lot of work to do. You see some guy convinced me to leave work early, so now I'm behind." Lela shot Bruce a clever and almost seductive smirk before turning her face away, fighting off the blushing.

Bruce gave a light hearted laugh. "Let me drive you."

"That's alright, I think a cab will do just fine. I know you can afford the gas, but I'd feel guilty making you waste it. It's not like you're my date or anything."

He walked her to the door and Alfred held out her coat for her to slip her arms into. "Ms. Price."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce walked her to the elevator and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Let me call you for dinner sometime, Lela."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "We'll see."

She stepped onto the elevator as Bruce bent in to press the buttons. They smiled at one another, never braking eye contact, as the doors closed.

…

Back at her apartment deep into the night, Lela was frantic. Typing away the words that she knew would condemn a man of innocence, who saved so many lives, not stole them away like a worthless murderer. With every key stroke her heart sank further and further into her chest.

She sucked down her third glass of wine as she finished the article. The typed paper in the envelop with the evidence gave her very detailed instructions. She burned the note and a few other documents in her fire place, then printed off her story and took the USB drive found in the folder and paced around her apartment. What the letter said next would kill her.


	3. A Forced Betrayal

She looked exhausted, beaten down by the long night of writing and angst. Her mind and body ached as she walked into her office. She greeted her assistant, Joel, with a nod of her head and proceeded to her desk chair for some rest.

Before she could catch a second of peace to collect her thoughts Joel, with his over abundance of energy, burst in with a cup of coffee.

"I see some lucky girl was out late last night?"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were here to work."

"Oh come on. It's not everyday you go out with the most handsome man in the city. I have to say dating the fabulous Bruce Wayne is a hop, skip, and a jump up from that last guy, Clark."

"It's Mark, Joel."

"Who cares..."

"No, Mark! Walking this way. Please get out, and don't mention anything to him."

He stood up as a huge grin started to spread across his face. "Naughty Girl!"

"Out!" She sternly pointed him out of the door.

He walked out and greeted Mark as he left, offering him a coffee.

"No thank you, maybe next time," he turned to greet Lela, surprised she didn't stand to do the same," how are you beautiful?"

He stood tall and confident in her office. He was only a few inches taller than Bruce, but not as toned. He was an average built Irish man, with broad shoulders and long arms. His brown hair always held a copper tint under certain light, and his pale, freckled skin was all neatly shaven clean. The effort he took in his appearance was apparent. His green eyes, which she loved about him, glowed with joy to see her.

"Hello, Mark. I'm exhausted. What brings you here today, I thought you had to work?"

"I got the morning off. There's a problem over at Arkham. I can't talk about it just yet."

"God, thank goodness you're alright." He walked over to her chair and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

"You're damn cute, but not that cute." She hated his direct way about things, and hated it even more that she felt like he was trying to boss her around.

"What, not interested?" The force in his voice annoyed her. "Come on, you look like you could use a nice night out for once, and maybe a good night of sleep while we're at it."

In her head all she could think about was her Batman story and the dinner with Bruce. She felt so bad about the way she left. All she wanted was for him to say it was a date, and now she would just have to wait for a call.

"You know I hate it when you boss me around. Cute implication is one thing, but pushy is another. "

"Maybe I should come back when you look a little calmer. I'm taking you out soon." He never gave an inch, still using a persistent tone with her.

"With a line like that who could resist? Have a nice day Mark."

He stormed out. She had to admit that he was a little more aggressive then she liked. He was a decent guy who fit into her life like a predictable puzzle piece. As he turned to leave without saying good bye a delivery man with three dozen roses walked up to her assistant. Joel stormed in and past Mark with the impressive array of flowers in a deep red color.

…

A man in an Arkham uniform held the door for a young delivery boy.

"Wow, who could afford a spread like that? That must be one loved woman who got those."

The young man gave a sharp look to the older gentleman in the uniform.

"Only the best for friends of Mr. Wayne."

…

Lela waited patiently inside of her boss's office on the deep gray sofa. He hung up the phone call he was on and gestured for her to move into the chair on the other side of his desk.

"We have a lot to talk about, Ms. Price."

She could hear in his tone that he was angry and worried. He usually never called her Ms. Price unless it was urgent. It was usually doll, or Lela.

"Mr. Pulaski, I have something to show you…"

"First we need to talk about your position here on the paper." Worry streamed across her face. "I know about you and Mr. Wayne, Lela. I can't have you writing about your personal life in this paper. It's unethical." She was waiting for the words to come out of his mouth that they were releasing her.

"We need to find a new place for you here at the paper, Doll. Out of the gossip and into the news, you know." He paused and gave her a sideways stair. "You okay Lee? You're lookin' a little rough around the edges… and the middle."

A wave of relief rushed over her.

"No Joe, I'm fine. Just a looong night."

The very jolly man across from her that looked like a gin chugging Santa Clause gave her a suggestive grin. She gave him a sly glance back and sighed.

"No, not from that… I actually wanted to talk to you about something very important. You know the other day when I was helping Sam with the Batman article?"

"Yeah."

"I cracked it." She slide a paper over to him across the dark cherry desk.

"What are ya talkin' about, Doll?" He picked up the paper and started to flip through it. His eyes grew wider and his mouth hung slightly. Joe Pulaski couldn't believe his eyes.

"You got facts for this?" "All of them, Joe." She pulled the flash drive out of her pocket.

"Firsts things first, Hun. We gotta move you down into the bull pen, no more fancy office down there in the social and lifestyles shit. You can have that office next to Sam, the small one. You like your receptionist?"

"No."

"Too bad. I'll have Junie give um a call to send your things up while you're out."

"Out where?"

"You gotta take this to Gordon first."

"WHAT?"

"Look Doll, I don't need trouble. You gotta let him now we are running this story, and give him your evidence. It's a bad time for surprises right now. I'll send this to the printers right away."

"I don't know, Joe." "You don't worry about anything, Uncle Joes' taken care of ever thing."

She gave him a smile to let him know that she was reassured. "Okay Joe, make sure Joel doesn't brake any of my shit."

She stood up, gave him a wink and turned to leave. She paused in the doorway, as if she had something to say. "What… what was the other thing you had to talk to me about, Joe?"

"Oh nothing Hun, we'll talk later once things get a little more settled down."

She started to walk out when his robust voice filled the room. "I'm proud of ya kid."

She almost cried, knowing that the closest thing that she had at that moment to a father figure was proud of her.

"And about you and Wayne…"

"Yeah, Uncle Joe?"

"Great Kid, your parents wouldn't mind if you were made an honest gal by that one."

"Thanks Joe, We'll have to wait and see. Try not to get your hopes up, we haven't even gone on a date yet."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Walking towards to elevator to find Jim Gordon she heard Junie on the phone with Joe about calling her assistant and getting the office ready. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She had so many mixed emotions. Her pain of helping Batman incriminate himself almost didn't allow her to enjoy the promotion. She wanted to scream and smile all at once, yet she knew that she wanted to celebrate, but only with one person.

…

In the office of Jim Gordon the two of them sat.

"Are you sure, are you sure all of this information is correct."

It was hard for her to form the words. Her stomach was in knots and tangles. She felt like she would get sick at any moment, being so close to closing up this story.

"Yes, Commissioner, I'm sure. If you'd like you may keep the information for your files on the Batman."

Jim knew that none of this information was real. That it was all fabricated. But how could she have gotten a hold of it? How did this reporter find evidence that looked so real, and practically flawless? He knew she had to have faked it, until he placed the USB drive into his computer.

The screen flashed, for just an instant the symbol that he had just destroyed on top of the very building they were in, appeared. The Bat Symbol. In that instant, that very second, he knew that this reporter in front of him had received this information from Batman. It took Gordon a second to think of something to say.

"So, you're gonna run the story?"

"Yes, sir, we are. It'll be in the paper tomorrow."

"I'll be looking for it then Ms. Price. I'm sorry but I have to get going. I have a press conference about the trouble at Arkham. Maybe I'll see you there?"

"That would be wonderful, but I don't think I will be there."

She stood up and collected her things.

"Thank you so much for your time, Commissioner." He stood and shook her hand. Lela turned to leave.

"Please, for your safety, use and insignia. You have no idea what the Batman can do, the things he's capable of."

They both knew that she had no reason to be scared, but neither could let on about their connections they had with the masked man.

"Thank you Commissioner."

…

He sat next to Lucius Fox, watching the press conference closely.

"How could this happen Lucius?"

"I don't know sir, but I think we need to be on the lookout. Who know knows what he'll be after this time."

"How could the Joker escape from Arkham? And where did he get the stuff to break out with?"

"I think it was a bad time to stop spying on people, eh?"

They both share a quick chuckle. "I would say so."

"I think you have a long night a head of you, Mr. Wayne."

"So much for another social night out I guess."

"With whom would you be spending this social time with, the young lady from the paper?"

"Her name's Lela Price."

"Lela Price, eh? And does this Lela know about Rachel, or how you spend your time when you're not having 'social' time?"

"Of course, because letting her know that I'm a wanted man who cleans up the streets at night is always a great conversation starter."

Lucius gave Bruce a sideways look and shook his head.

"Well I could see how a woman would find that attractive."

"We aren't dating, so there's no reason to let her know anything."

"I think it would be wise Mr. Wayne, to focus on finding the joker, and not on a woman who you aren't even dating."

…

In a dark, condemned warehouse by the river the unpainted clown rested. His slender body hunched over in an over-stuffed recliner chair that was tattered and worn down.

"How, how, how do I catch the Bat?" He meticulously tapped his fingers together. In his head voices screamed and shrieked with ideas and plans. He needed to find some way to track him down. Part of him thought that maybe they could be friends, if only he could find him. If only he could show Batman how fun and easy his life was. Then maybe he would understand that they needed each other. He had to form a plan to open the Batman's eyes.


	4. A Bad Joke In A Nice Apartment

She stood in her new office. It was smaller than the one she had before, but it was on the other side of the building, allowing more sun light to enter. She tried to breathe it all in. Things were starting to get a little better for her.

She still couldn't shake the feeling of being a coward, and a traitor. This article in the paper could mean big things for her and now she had not one, but two interesting men in her life. Though, one she thought about a lot more than the other.

She picked her cell phone off her desk to check for any missed calls and let out a sigh of disappointment when she saw there were none. The roses Bruce sent over looked to wonderful to be true. She bent down and inhaled the sweet fragrance of them. In her gut she was holding back the feeling of butterflies and hope.

She turned to look out the window and avoid the day dreaming of what could be or might be. She tried to Brush off the notion that she wouldn't mind so much if Bruce Wayne was the man who turned her into an "honest gal" as her uncle Joe put it.

Suddenly, a pair of long slender hands reached from behind her and covered her mouth and eyes. She jumped suddenly trying to free herself. She was in a panic and trying to react quickly. Her heart raced as she pushed off against the owner of the cold, clammy fingers and turned around in attack mode.

Much to her surprise it was just Sam. He was lengthy, and slender. He wore a gray tailored suit that only emphasized the fact that he was more bones than anything else.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam, are you _tryin_g to give me a heart attack?" She was short of breath from the sudden rush as she leaned in for a hug and a welcoming kiss on the cheek.

"Lovely, ya kiss Bruce with that mouth?" She gave him a playful push back and he gave her a playful smirk.

She turned her face as it began to redden. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me, Lee?"

"Take a seat Babe, I have a lot to tell you."

He sat in her new office chair and leaned in to let her know her understood the serious tone in her voice.

"What's this about? You're not running off into the sunset with that security schmuck are you?"

"No, it's about Batman."

"Oh, you're running off into the sunset with him. Well…"  
She gave him a sharp look.

"Knock it off. No, I met him. He came to my penthouse. He gave told me he wants me to write a piece on him and I am, and now I'm here and…"

"I know Lela, I know. Your Uncle already told me about it. Did he really come meet you, he didn't mention that."

"That's because I didn't tell him."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Just you, and maybe Bruce."

"Lela," he stood up next to her and took her small hands into him. "Take a second and think about what you just told me. You sound like you're losing your marbles Hun."

"I'm not Sam, I swear I'm not!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Just the files he gave with the evidence. Please, believe me Sam."

"Okay Lela, okay." He pulled her in for a hug. He knew that he needed to believe his friend, for her sake. Her face let him know that she was serious, and meant what she was saying deep in her heart. "I believe you. Now let's change the subject before you get too flustered to give me the hot details." He took her over to her office couch and sat her down before placing himself close beside of her.

"You want to know about Bruce, huh?"

"Of course I do, babe. You don't just go out with a guy like that and NOT tell your best friend the little details. Spill it!"

She gave a nervous little giggle. "What, we just had some food, some wine…"

"Some sex?"

"NO. No we did not. But he's… he's something else Sam. Something I don't think I've ever seen _before_."

"What, rich, handsome, and interested?"

"There's something more to him, something he's trying to hide. Something generous about him. He showed me where he's putting his new charity. It's like the one our parents started."

"Wow, too bad you switched sections, or you'd have a great inside scoop. So are you going to get serious after your little date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Sure." Sam gave Lela one of him I can read right through you looks.

"It wasn't."

"You can't have them both you know."

"Batman and Bruce, I know Sam, don't be stupid."

His face dropped for a second and he paused. "I meant Bruce and Mark, doll"

"Oh."

…

The next morning around 5am a deformed man threw a paper at the Joker's feet. The twisted clown ignored it until he saw the picture on the front page. It was his long lost friend, Batman. As he flipped through the pages an evil, maniacal laugh rose up out of him. He found his key, his clue to the Bat. The voice in his head had the answer. Find P. Rice, find Batman.

We tossed the paper down and walked over to black long stem rose box with a white ribbon around it and slide it bow off. As he gently lifted the over off he found a long hunting knife and some face paint. He was reunited with his old friends. Well, some of the anyways.

…

Bruce sat at his breakfast table reading the article. He was proud that Lela had done the right thing and ran the story. He knew it was the right thing in his heart. His eyes were heavy and he had to strain them to focus on the tiny words. All night he was out searching for any sign of the Joker. Not one single lead presented its self.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his shiny cell phone. He picked it up to check for a message from Lela, even though he knew he wasn't going to find one. He had to fight his urges to send her a text or call her phone. He wanted to be honest with her and let her know he was having strong emotions about her. Sending her cards and flowers would have to do for now.

"Alfred."

"Yes master Wayne?"

"I need you to do a back ground check on someone for me. This Mark guy that Lela is seeing. I need to know what I'm up against."

"Don't you think we might have better things to focus our energy on Mr. Wayne?"

"Just… just do this for me please, Alfred?"

"Yes Master Wayne."

…

His Hackle filled the large room. The clown was ready to find his friend. He strolled through the penthouse, examining the photos on the wall.

"Hhhmmm, gray eyes, not bad."

He ran the sharp blade of his knife over the glass of a family photo of Lela and her parents. In his mind he wondered what it would be like to watch her father fillet her mother like his did all of those years ago. The thought of it filled his head. The voices in his damaged mind all joined in together to share a laugh. The idea of it was so entertaining to the twisted clown he had to grab his side he was laughing so hard.

Trying to calm himself down he took a seat in an oversized chair. He leaned back and sunk deep into the soft chocolate material and fixed his eyes on the door. Soon he would be one step closer to the bat.


	5. Finding the Batman

**Here are the next few chapters. I'm gonna try to get this story done as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy it, it's my first one. Please Review.**

Suddenly the door made a sound. Hours had passed now and the joker was relentless in his focus on the front door. He was ready to strike. He slowly pulled a large caliber gun from inside his inner coat pocket. His muscles tensed and his eyes focused. He stood as the sound of the knob turning was the only noise in the room.

The door swung open. She stepped in and threw her bags on the floor and reached for the lights in one swift motion. Before her fingers could reach the light a familiar hackle came from across the room. She froze in a panic. She knew that the eerie sound could only come from one man.

"Well, well…. Welcome home P. Rice. Why don't you come in and take a seat and a, I wouldn't try to run, or scream. I didn't come here to make a mess."

She dropped her hand to her side and slowly, and with much caution, walked toward the maniacal clown.

"I'm not gonna shoot you for breathing, now have a seat."

She sat on the couch in front of him and he started to pace. The energy in the room was thick and dark.

"I've gotta say Rice, I just loooved your little news article. You're certainly the little…Batman expert, eh?"

She gave him a blank look and raised her brow at his accusation.

"Now, don't play coy miss, it is _miss_ isn't it? Anyways Miss Rice, I know," he flicked his tongue in his mouth and knelt down in front of her, and placed his hands on her knees, "trust me I know, that not all of those liittle details in your paper were right."

He face turned to a puzzled, concerned look. She sat back as she eyed the joker with his yellow stained teeth, and smudged painted face.

"You see P, I can call you P can't I? I know the Batman didn't do all of those things. You see _I _made Dent kill Maroni and the fat cop. All the Batman did was kill Dent! And Dent was a good friend of mine ya see, so I'm going to need you to tell me where I can find my old friend the Bat."

She looked away at his purple suit. Suddenly he was set off. All he wanted was once single answer. How hard could it be? Not only did she lie in the paper, but she wasn't looking at him. How dare _she_ ignore _him_! Didn't she know that he was capable of? He would let her know.

He quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out a small knife and grabbed Lela's face in his powerful hands. His grip was relentless.

"You know how I got these scars?" He rested the sharp blade on her lips.

She closed her eyes trying not to let the headlines of "joker victims with mutilated faces" run in her head.

"Look at me rice. LOOK AT ME!" She could feel the anger in his voice as he growled at her.

She remembered the fits her mother had and knew what she had to do. She opened her big gray eyes and looked deep into his. She focused in on him, narrowing her vision to let him know he had her full attention. She still remained silent in fear.

He took notice to her sudden attempt to pay attention. He started to feel nervous. Never before had someone looked at him, really looked at him. The last pair of eyes that he can remember that focused on him that much were his mothers. He began to panic.

"Why are you looking at me?" He gave her a strong shake. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" He threw her onto the ground. She laid there still with her eyes still focused on his.

He walked over to her and pointed the gun at her. "WHERE IS BATMAN?"

"I don't know." It was the first words he heard come out of her mouth. She took in a deep breath. "I really don't know. He sent me the information for the paper. He gave it to me on a computer drive; it had all the evidence that he killed those people, and Dent. I swear that's all I know. Gordon has it now."

He raised an eyebrow at her and the story he was telling her.

"If I knew where to find him, how to actually find Batman, I…I"

Suddenly the door flung open and the gun went off. The dark figure in the door way fell to the ground.

Lela passed out in shock from the sound of the gun fire, which she thought to be aimed at her head.

"I'll be seeing you soon Rice."

The joker disappeared into the night.

…

The beeps from the machines woke her up. Lela didn't know where she was or how she got there. Last thing she remembered was lying on the floor at the joker's feet. She looked around. Mark and Sam were sitting in the room when Joe rushed in. She had never seen him move so fast.

"Goddamn it Doll, you certainly gave us a scare."

"What happened to me Joe? How did I get here?"

Sam stood up next to the bed and Mark jumped up not to be outdone.

Sam spoke to her in his most sensitive voice. "You're in Gotham General Hun. You passed out."

"So the joker didn't shoot me?"

"No, he shot at me while I was trying to get in to help you."

"Mark _you_, what were you doing at my place?"

"I was going to talk to you and drop off some flowers."

"Flowers? What were you doing bringing me flowers?"

"That doesn't matter. I saved your life, and we're safe now. He's a bad shot thank God."

Sam and Joe rolled their eyes at Mark.

"Can I have some time with my niece please, alone?"

Joe rarely called her his niece, so they knew it must have been important. They were the only family the other had after his baby sister had her break down and was sent to Arkham.

"Sure Joe. I'm going to get you some ice cream, I'll be back later."

As Sam started to walk away Mark kissed Lela on the hand and ran out with him.

"I better make sure you pick the right kind for our girl."

"Jack ass."

"Joe!"

"Sorry Lela. We need to talk."

"Okay."

"Bruce arranged for you to stay in a room at one of his fancy hotels. If I thought you'd be in this kinda danger, I would have kept you in the social columns."

"Uncle Joe don't, no one could have known this could happen."

"I know doll, I know. That Bruce is a good kid. When you get out he's arranged for a car to come and pick you up."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to thank him. He doesn't have to be so nice."

"Thank god he is. We gotta keep you safe Lela. The other thing I needed to talk to you about is your mother."

"My mom?" She paused and her face became stricken with panic and worry.

"God Joe, you've got to tell me. What's happened?"

"She's one of the prisoners who escaped from Arkham when the Joker did."

She stopped breathing for a second.

"They said we don't need to panic yet. The doctors over there told me she's doing a lot better these days."

"When the Fuck can I get out of here?"

"I've already started the paperwork."

"Call Bruce, I need to get out of here."She was looking around the room in a panic. It was too late. How could she not panic to this news.

"Calm down a second, Le."

She started pulling on the cords attached all over her body.

"Calm, how do I do that? First the Joker, and now my Mom? I don't know what the hell I can do."

"We'll think of something." He placed a hand on hers to relax her and she burst into tears.

…

The car pulled up into the loading dock area of the hospital they moved her from the wheel chair into the car. Lela tightened the coat around herself when the phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Bruce."

"Bruce. God Bruce I need to see you. I've missed you." It was hard for her to admit that.

"I know, I'll be at the hotel waiting for you."

"Okay." It was clear in her voice that she was still shook up.

"I'll see you soon Lela."

"Okay Bruce." She hung up the phone and just watched the scenery of Gotham as they sped away. A stream of tears began to flow down her cheek.

…

Back at the penthouse a familiar woman walked around glaring at photos and pictures. She picked one up and began to caress the man in the photo. She brought it to her lips and kissed the picture. Then realizing that was as close to her husband as she would ever get, she whipped the photo at the wall with an intense rage.

"LELA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU? DAMNIT LELA, COME OUT AND SEE YOUR MOTHER!"

She strolled around knocking items off the walls and shelves. She definitely had a mission, and Lela was a large part of it. She made her way down the hallway scratching her nails against the wall, destroying the paint. Finally she entered the bedroom. The same room she shared with the love of her life, and now it belonged to her daughter, unrightfully she felt.


	6. He Knew That She Needed Him

The elevator doors slide open and Lela made her way down the long hallway. The officer that followed her, carrying a small bag with a few of Lela's personal items, pointed out the room up ahead and gave her the room key.

Before she had a chance to swipe the small plastic card, Bruce opened the large dark wooden door to greet her. She looked stunned by the sudden movement, than ecstatic to see him.

"Bruce!" she threw her arms around his neck and he embraced her tightly. She slide her arms down and laid her hands on his chest along with her forehead. She could feel that his heart rate was slightly elevated.

"Thank you officer, I think I can take care of her from here."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." They shook hands.

Bruce pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them. He picked her off the ground slightly, just enough to spin them both around so he could lean against the door as he held her. She started to breathe a little harder trying not to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you okay?"

"I'm so scared right now. And you never called me. My mom is out, and I'm so unhappy right now."

"Unhappy, why?" His voice was strong and endearing.

"I just got promoted, I should be happy, but I never wanted to write that article. I don't believe anything in it. I honestly don't, and I, I never thought my mother would be back. I don't want to be scared and question so many things. I'm _so_ confused!"

She was shaking trying to hold back her emotions. Lela kept her face buried in Bruce's chest.

He took her face in his strong hands and she held on to his wrists. He was gentle with her, so caring. No one was every like this to her. He looked deep into her eyes. "What are you confused about?" He wiped the tears from her face as they started to fall. The sight of him looking into her eyes with such compassion pushed her emotional barrier over the edge.

"Bruce it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're here. I know it's not fair that you do so much for me. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough."

"Lela…"

"I know you're busy Bruce, and I don't expect you to stay here with me, but…"

"Lela…"

"Bruce, honestly I think I need…"

Before she could manage to say another word he leaned into her and stole a kiss. Suddenly all of the blood in her entire body rushed to her head. She could feel her stomach churn with butterflies. She began to kiss back.

Bruce pulled away and rested his forehead gently on hers. She slowly placed her hands on the side of Bruce's neck.

"I'm sorry, Lela."

"No, don't." She kissed him deeply. Now he started to feel the rush and butterflies.

Bruce never knew he could feel this way again. After Rachel, after everything, Bruce thought he could never feel anything close to love, but he was now.

Bruce's hands found his way to Lela's wrists. He gently held them as she held him. It was a familiar touch to her. It reminded her of Batman, that night that started it all. A small part of her wished that it never happened. She just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget with Bruce.

He pulled away quickly.

"Lela I think you're just upset," she kissed him, "and your lips are soft," and once more, "and you have to be sure before you we do this," she kissed him even harder.

"Lela," He leaned his head back and looked at her.

"Bruce, all I want to do is be here, in this room with you. No one else, just us, together."

"Okay." He kissed her once more and picked her up. She was so small in his arms. He took her into the bedroom. She didn't even look to see how beautiful the room was, or the dozens of fresh flowers he had sent up for her.

Bruce laid her on the bed. She unbuttoned his neatly pressed dress shirt and pulled it off of him. She kissed his strong shoulders. Her hands ran over a scar on his upper arm. He looked at her in a panic, trying to think of a credible lie. She knew so many details of his life from her job. He had to think quickly. Right before she spouted something she pulled her shirt off.

It was there in between her ribs. A large scar, about two inches long. Bruce looked at her very puzzled and moved back a little, and then he realized, it was why her mother was in Arkham. She was more damaged then he knew. How could he have not found this when he researched her? How did they hide this horrific thing?

He knew that she needed him for so many reasons, not only for love and distraction, but for protection. It was so new to him, that someone needed Bruce for safety, and not Batman.

Her face slowly dropped in fear that things were going to stop, but then he surprised her. He moved in and pulled her body into his. Their bare stomachs were pressed closed together as they kissed. She slide off his belt and he pulled off her jeans.

They embraced one another. Neither of them could remember the last time they enjoyed another person so much. They found everything about the other person to be perfect. No matter how many scars they found hidden on the other person, they didn't care.

For a moment, when her body was being ravaged by his and they were tangled in each other, she felt something she worried was lost for good, a glimpse of real happiness. For a moment, he helped her feel that way, and no one else.

…

As they both laid on the bed under the covers, her head on his chest and an arm thrown over him, his arm caressing her dark hair, they shared a sigh.

"I'm sorry about the scars," Lela whispered.

"What, Mine? Don't b…"

"No, mine, I should have told you." He rolled and adjusted himself so Lela's head was resting on his arm and his free one was holding her tightly against him. "Clearly, I'm not the person to talk about scars, and it's not like they make you any less beautiful. Nothing could do that, Lela."

The feeling of being held, and the words all combined made her so grateful that it was him. She wished that Mark wasn't the one who saved her. She wished that it was Bruce, or Batman.

"I don't want to fall in love with you, Bruce."

He didn't know what to say. It was a very unexpected remark. "Did you have a choice?" He worded his question carefully, fishing for hints of hope.

"No, if I did I would have asked you to leave a few hours ago, or kissed you that way."

He smiled, knowing that tangled in her words was a confession that she was falling the same way he was.

"I feel it too."

She pressed her hands into his back and held him tightly, knowing that in the morning she would have to let go and face her life, even though she didn't have the strength.

…

The two men were deep in conversation, the phone pressed hard into both of their ears.

"I appreciate you keeping this thing with my baby sister quiet for my Jim."

"Anything for you Joe. As long as you understand that she has to go back to Arkham again. I have to have the room number so I can go question your niece though, you know that."

"I know. She's all I got now. That _sister _of mine almost destroyed her. I don't know if I can keep it quiet if she losses it again."

"Just don't call me this time."

"I wouldn't think of it. You've helped so much already with her."

"I'm sorry Joe, I should have stopped her from running that article, and I should have called you up and said no."

"Come on now, you know I would a run it anyways. I have a favor to ask you now though."

"I think we've known each other long enough for you to be able to ask me a question, Joe."

"Tell me about the Wayne boy. Is he good people?"

"Bruce? From what I know of him, he's a good kid. Since he's come back to Gotham he's really made of splash. He's starting up some new charities at the end of this month. His father was a good man; he worked with your brother in law. Why did you ask?"

"No reason, just look-in out for my girl."

"So what was this favor?"

"A kid named Mark McNally. Could you just check him out for me? I need to know that no matter what choice she makes, I can trust it."

"I'll see what I can do."

…

The morning came, and the sun rose slowly above Gotham. The Joker had stayed up all night thinking, plotting. He had to find a way to get close to that P. Rice again. The answer was close to her, he could tell. There was something about her, something oddly familiar. She reminded him of someone he knew that she shouldn't be forgetting. That lost little detail made the clown sure that Batman would stay close by her. He would be watching her, and so should the Joker.

The only problem was how. He knew they must have hid her away so she wouldn't be found. Yet she seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't be held back by fear. The way she looked directly in his eyes and through him. She was strong, like the Batman, and someone else. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Why couldn't he remember? In anger of the lost details of the past few months chasing the Batman infuriated him. He threw his glass of scotch at the brick wall with great rage and intensity. Sooner or later he would remember.


	7. Figuring Things Out

**(A/N: I hope everyone had a nice memorial day. I know I did. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. Thanks!!)**

Lela was still asleep. She made it easy for Bruce to sneak out and do some cleanup work around Gotham and sneak back in. He tried so hard not to make a sound. He had to change back into only his boxer-briefs so she wouldn't suspect anything. He made it into the bathroom to wash up when she stirred.

Lela slowly woke from her exhausting night with Bruce. She was holding a pillow, thinking it was him, and went to squeeze it when she realized what it actually was. She jumped up quickly to look for him, when she saw him in the door way.

"It's okay, I'm still here."

"Good. You could have left if you wanted, or need to." She was trying to be polite.

"I think that it's better that I stayed."

She gave him a warm smile and a sigh of slight contentment for their situation followed by a yawn.

"I'm going to get cleaned up for work. It won't take long, unless you'd like to shower first. I bought you some cloths, I hope they fit right."

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't let you go into work looking the way you do."

She lifted up the covers and realized she was still naked. She tried to hide her face in her hand.

"You go ahead. I'll take the next one."

He smiled as turned for the shower. "Should I close the door?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

As Bruce tested the waters and climbed into the shower Lela wrapped herself in the sheets and went to look out of the hotel window. Where were they out there? She knew both of them were looking for her. Maybe they would run into each other and the problem would take care of itself. She felt bad thinking that way about her own mother, but her mother clearly didn't feel the same.

She turned and noticed all of the flowers in the other room. They looked and smelled heavenly. Bruce was too good to her. How did he know her favorite flowers? First the red roses and now an assortment of peonies and gerbera daisies, lilacs and roses. Then something hit her.

If Mark was actually brining her flowers to her place, where were they? He was trying so hard to impress her; you'd think he would make sure that the flowers made it to her, even in such an intense situation.

Why was he there? Why is he trying so damn hard? She needed to find out, but how? What would be a safe way to do it? He was bigger them her for sure, and stronger, she couldn't just come out and start throwing accusations around.

She had to decide between Bruce and Mark, and things were not looking good _at all_ for Mark at this point. She hadn't gotten anywhere near as close to him as she had Bruce, and she didn't think she would be able to show him her scars, nor did she really care to. She had to plan this out very carefully.

She heard Bruce getting out of the shower and met him in the door way. He was soaking wet and in a towel. She couldn't help herself. She leaned her body hard into his and kissed him, feeling his wet skin on hers. It felt so natural for her, to be so intimate with him. She dropped the sheets to the floor and pulled the towel off Bruce. He carried her into the shower and once more they made love.

Bruce realized that he hadn't really given into his temptations for a while. But her wet skin on his was like a drug. He wanted to change for Rachel, but couldn't. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice, so as he held her up against the glass shower wall he knew she would be the one to help him save himself.

…

They wore each other out. It was already 10 am, and they were running very late for their days. She was surprised at how well the outfit he got her fit. A pair of black, fitted pants, a black and white square neck baby doll top, and the nicest pair of heals she had ever owned. He treated her like she never thought he could treat a person. He went through woman like they were napkins. She knew this, but he was different with her. She really liked it.

Yet Lela felt like she was awful to him. She needed time to sort a few things out. So in that car ride to the paper she asked him something that she knew would hurt him a little. They sat cuddled together, just enjoying the ride.

"I think for the next few days we should try to spend a little time apart."

Bruce jumped back a little, not knowing what to think. He raised an eye brow at the remark.

"And why do you think that?" She could sense the tension in his voice.

"Bruce, please listen to me."

He gave a sigh and let her continue.

"If I'm going to be serious about you I have to let Mark know that there's nothing between us, and to stop stalking me."

"I could see how that would be helpful." Hearing that cheered him up a little, knowing she thought of them as getting serious.

"I also need to just lay low for a while, if the Joker or my mother finds me,"

"I understand, but I'll still worry about you, Lela."

"I know."

They arrived at her building.

"Thank you Bruce, please call me tonight. Or at lunch, or whenever." The driver came around and opened the door. Bruce scooted back close to her and placed him hand on her neck. They kissed and then she slide out of the car and into the building.

…

Her mother sat on the bed in the sunlight. She had stripped herself of the rags they gave her to wear at Arkham and borrowed a pair of pajama bottoms and old band t-shirt from her daughters dresser. Deep in one of the closets of the penthouse she found her old wedding dress. It was old and simple, and made of lace. She took it out, and held it. It was still in a garment bag.

After her husband died she put his belongings into storage. She didn't have the heart to get ride or it, so she simply placed it all away. As she sat on the bed she wondered what life would be like if her husband was still alive, and they had no daughter. The more she entertained the idea the more angry she grew, and sad she became. She wanted to make sure Lela would pay. She didn't fully learn the lesson last time, but she would learn this time. Margret Price was going to make sure that her bitch of a daughter knew what pain _really_ was.

…

Joel was waiting for Lela at the elevator. He wanted to be helpful to her. In his hands he had a coffee, a get well card, and her updated schedule. The doors opened and his face brightened up. She had never seen him so genuinely happy to see her.

"Well, good morning Joel." He handed her the coffee and they walked together to her office.

"Good morning Ms. Price. How are you today?"

"Better than I thought I would be."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that."

They made it to her new office and she sat down at her desk. He placed the card and the schedule in front of her. She waited to responds to the card just yet.

"Could you do me a favor, Joel?"

"Sure"! He was surprised that she would ask, usually she just told him what to do. "What can I do for you?"

"Grab a pencil and have a seat, Joel." He did as she instructed. "Could you do me a favor and send something nice to Bruce for me. Send something not too over the top, just something to thank him and let him know that I'm thinking of him. And you could you try to see if Sam's open for lunch?"

"Sure!" It was so pleasant the way she talked to him. He thought she would be melancholy and sensitive. Joel wasn't sure what had happened to give her such a pleasant disposition, but he was thankful.

"Would you like me to have food ordered in for the two of you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, Joel."

"I'll get stared right away!"

As he walked out of the office and to his desk she opened the card. It was gray and green, very up lifting with a nice little "thinking about you, and hoping you're well" message. It made her smile. Never before had she realize that he was actually a decent guy. She owed him some credit. Maybe things are turning around a little. She started to wonder if she had just over reacted, and the worse was over.

…

They both sat on the over sized couch in his office eating Chinese food from the little white paper cartons. She had her shoes off and his tie was undone. They were both trying their best to relax.

"How was the hotel?"

"It was nice, really nice." She started to grin and blush a little.

"That good, huh? Me oh my, Ms. Price, you and Bruce Wayne." He started to chuckle.

"He's… he's something else."

He was so happy for his friend, but concerned at the same time. Everyone knew he had a reputation.

"How are things going for the two of you?" His questions about the situation were apparent in his voice.

"Oh Sam, don't worry, he's different." She set the food box down and leaned back on the sofa and placed her feet in Sam's lap.

"I don't want to see you fall apart again, Le, that's all. And what are you going to do about Mark, you can't have them both."

"Good, I don't want them both. I just want to be with Bruce."

"Good." He felt relief that she was done with Mark. No one really liked him. He was pushy and tried to compete with everyone for her attention, even with Sam and Joe.

"I actually need your help with that. I have to tell him that I'm with Bruce…"

"Oh, now you're with Bruce?"

She gave him a huge, warming smile. "Yeah, I really think so."

"I'm happy to hear you sound so sure, and be so upbeat, especially now. I thought after your mom went away you might be broken forever, and then her getting out, that you might crack again. I'm glad Bruce is able to help keep you together."

"Thank you Sam." The shared a deep, endearing look.

"So, how do we take care of Clark? I think you need to tell him. Let him know that you and Bruce are serious, and have deep feelings. Just try to be honest. Would you like me to be there?"

"No, that's alright." They shared a hug. "No we just have to work out the kinks in your love life, Sammy."

"You know very well the person I want doesn't feel the same way I do."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry."


	8. Pushed Over the Edge

For the next few days she kept her distance from Bruce. But at night there was someone who stayed very close to her. The joker watched her closely. At night he would follow her from work to the hotel and watch her through the window from the roof top across the street. He found her interesting, even though she spent most of her time typing away on her laptop or on the phone with Bruce. He had yet to put his finger on what made her so familiar to him. It was like words trapped on the tip of the tongue.

He wasn't the only one watching her. Batman made sure to stop by and check up on her. He tried to make it quick, and not to be seen. Somehow the Joker and Batman managed to elude one another. It was only a matter of time before they would cross paths.

It was hard not to stay and watch over her. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was Bruce she needed right now, not Batman. He just had to wait. Wait for her to tie up the loose ends with Mark and be able to spend her time with him again. Until then, he decided, it wouldn't hurt for Batman to keep a watch out for her.

…

It was pouring out, all dark and gloomy. She really wanted to stay at the hotel and sleep, but she knew she had to go into work. She made it through the whole day smoothly. But that after noon she could have never predicted what was going to happen.

She heard a loud voice from outside of her office. She quickly recognized it to be Mark.

"Where the hell is she?" He burst into her office. "We need to talk."

She stood and looked at him with annoyance. "Do you think you could calm down?"

"Where have you been? Where the hell have you been?"

"Trying to lay low for starters," she raised her voice slightly insinuation that it was none of his business in her tone.

"So, I save your life and you can't even give me a damn call?"

"Is there and reason you burst in here Mark?"

He took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Is there some place more private we could go to talk, where no one could listen in?" He sharply turned to look at Joel who was defensively standing in the door way.

"Only if you can keep a hold of yourself."

"Okay, Lela." He took a few more deep breaths. "Okay.

…

They stood on the roof. The rain had stopped momentarily. She often came up here to clear her head and think things out. It had a great view of Gotham. It was cold and damp and she just wanted it to start raining so she could go back inside and be done with Mark for once and for all.

"Why haven't you called?" He was being aggressive and pushy again. She knew she had to be careful not to anger him.

"I have something to tell you."

"Well?" He snapped quickly at her.

"When you came to visit me in the hospital, where were the flowers?"

"What flowers?"

"The flowers you told me you came to my apartment to bring me?"

"I never said anything about flowers."

"You did, you said that's why you were there."

"Speaking of flowers, why did Bruce Wayne send you red roses?"

"I'm seeing him. We're seeing each other. Why are you avoiding my questions?" The words came out sharp and fast. He was taken aback by them. He walked to the edge and looked over trying not to explode. Thunder started to clap loudly above them.

"Are you sleeping together?"

"Yes Mark, Bruce and I very serious about each other." He was hurt. He tried so hard to get close to her. How could she not see that? How did she not notice his effort? How dare her! He walked over to her and stood close, trying to intimidate her. Little did he know she had little fear of that.

"So that's it huh? I get strung along while he gets to fuck you?' He grabbed her shoulders. "CAN'T YOU SEE ME?" Behind him see saw a large bolt of lightning.

She pushed his arms off and stepped back.

From a distance the Joker watched. He was very uneasy at the way Mark was acting. He felt protective over Lela in that Moment. He wanted to wait and see exactly what he had planned. He knew Lela was strong, but the clown knew a man's power over a woman, especially one as petit as her.

"All you do is try to push yourself on me! It's just not going to work, can't you see that? I'm not sorry that I have a connection with Bruce, and not you."

"A connection? Oh, let me guess, you talk about your Mommy, and how she cut you?"

She was stunned, shocked. Her face was painted with a mix of negative emotions. She placed her hand on her ribs where the scar was.

"How did you,"

"Know, about your mom? WHAT DID YOU THINK I WASN'T GOING TO SEE WHAT SHE WAS LIKE? LISTEN TO HER SCREAM ABOUT WHAT A BITCH YOU ARE AND HOW MUCH SHE HATES YOU? WHAT DID YOU THINK I DID AT WORK ALL DAY? I BET YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT ME AT ALL!"

Before Lela could realize what she was doing her hand reached back, and then swung forward and slapped Mark in the face as hard as she could. A small red hand print instantly swelled on his pale cheek.

"YOU BITCH!" He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground and pulled his fist back to swing it down upon her.

The joker saw and jumped up about to shoot, when suddenly he saw him. The Batman, throw one of his little toys at Mark. It was a small black ball that hit him in the knee. You could hear a loud crack as soon as it made contact.

Lela was down, covering her face, so she couldn't see. How they managed to stand on the same roof top and not see each other was a mystery, but there they were, the clown and the Bat just a few yards away. Rain began to pour from the sky.

The gadget knocked Mark back, shattered his knee, and causing him to lose his balance. He was too close to the edge and feel back over it. Lela noticed his wobbling, and jumped up. Sam rushed onto the roof to check on Lela, and her safety. They both watched as he flipped over the edge. By the time they made it to the ledge to look, he was already on the ground in the ally below them. She let out a scream in shock. Sam held her tightly.

…

The Joker saw the Batman frozen in shock. He ran over and grabbed him. It took Batman a second to realize what was going on. All he could hear was the joker saying, "Come on, come on!" They started to run off, together, both unaware that they were with the other. When they made it to a safe, abandoned building they stopped and looked at each other. Both were bent over trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly the Batman lunged at the Joker, placing his large, powerful hands around his neck.

"Why are you following her?" His voice was deep and angry.

"To find you." The Joker was light hearted. You could hear in his menacing voice that he was surprised Batman didn't know he was looking for him. Joker cocked his head to the side and raised a brow. Batman slammed him into the wall not amused by his games.

"What do you want with me?"

"Want with you, God what would I do without you. Now that you gave up those little rules of yours, we can really have some fun."

Batman released the Joker from his iron grip and they feel to the ground and sat next to each other.

"I don't kill people."

"Please, I saw you knock that schmuck off the rook. Not sayin' he didn't have it coming." Batman realized the Joker was right.

"And look, sorry about barging in on your new squeeze. I told her I wasn't going to shoot her."

Suddenly the Joker realized why Lela was familiar. She was a lot like Rachel. They both had dark hair and sharp eyes. Both were very strong willed, and weren't easily intimidated. Very unlike his mother, this could have been why he might be drawn to them as well.

He knew it wasn't the time to bring it up, after all he felt like Batman was starting to loosen up to him.

"So Batman," he licked his lips and glared at him, "I think we could make this work."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me, ya see, we neeeed each other. You can't tell me that you didn't feel a little free protecting Rice back there."

Batman just narrowed his vision at the clown trying to lie to himself.

"Oh, come on now, you can't lie to _me_. You might be able to just walk around like you didn't feel better taking control and sending that guy to the ground. I know you, you're just like me!"

Batman did feel better knowing Mark wouldn't be around to bother Lela. Seeing the joker was like looking in a mirror in an odd way. Bruce knew that Batman and the Joker were cut from a similar cloth.

"So what if I did."

"I have a deal for you. You actually consider me a friend, and I help you watch your little Rice."

Batman got up to leave. "Come on, I've watched her, I know she has a lot of men in her life. Wouldn't you like to know who to trust?"

"I know who I can trust, and it's not you." Batman started to run out of the old building.

"We'll see about that!" The joker loved to get the last word in.

…

Sam pulled Lela into the stair well. She was crying deeply. He just held on to her, trying to calm her down.

"I can't take anything else happening."

"I know Lela, I know. She wiped her face off and brushed the wet hair from her face.

"I saw him as he was running off, Sam."

"Who Lela?"

"I think it was the Joker. I saw his purple cape from the roof across the street. I think the Joker killed Mark."

"You can't help that. Even if it wasn't the Joker, he fell. Mark fell and nothing can change that, Le."

"I know."

"Then why are you blaming yourself?"

"I'm not."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm glad he's gone."

"Come on," he helped her to her feet. "We have to call Gordon."


	9. An Odd Resemblance

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Between work and hockey playoffs I've been a little caught up. I'll try to update sooner next time! I hope you like the story so far, please review.)**

"Her story seems to check out Commissioner." The young officer handed Gordon a clip board full of papers and statements. Lela sat in the back seat of a squad car, wrapped in a blanket. Her face was troubled as she looked at the pavement where the body landed.

Everywhere you looked there were police barrier tapes and cops, reporters from other papers, and citizens of Gotham trying to catch a glimpse of the action around them. "Okay, let her go." Gordon felt bad for Lela, with all of these bad things happening around her. Yet he also felt a bit suspicious. "Tell her not to go far; we might need to call her in for questioning."

Sam stood in the distance watching the young officer talking to Lela. He didn't know what to feel or think after hearing her feelings about what happened to Mark. In his head those words kept circling around. When he was giving his statement he almost let it blurt out. Joel walked over to Sam. He carried a genuinely concerned look on him.

"How is she?" His voice was shaking; he knew that she shouldn't have let them go off to talk.

"Suddenly you care about other people?" Sam was harsh, which rarely happened.

"Sorry I asked how my boss was." Joel walked away in a tizzy, trying not to show how guilty he felt. Lela started to walk over to Sam, Camera lights flashing at her. She took his hands and whispered to him that she wanted to leave. He shook his head in agreement that it might be a good idea.

They ran to the parking garage across the street where Sam kept his car, trying to avoid the rain and the people. He flashed his parking badge at the security guard and they raced up the stairs to his car and jumped in while the tall bulky man kept people out and away. They were both in a hurry to be alone to talk.

They sat in the silver civic trying to catch their breath and figure out what to say to one another. He looked at her deeply, very puzzled. He didn't know what to say to her, what to ask.

He just blurted it out, "Did you mean what you said, about Mark?"

She turned to him slowly, her makeup smeared down her face, and her dark hair soaked from the rain. She looked scary to him in that moment, she was so pale and now she had crazy hair and dark circles around her eyes. For a moment she reminded him of the Joker.

"He told me he went to see Margret, we were fighting and he said that he would go see her and talk about me." Her angry face held in the tears. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Lela, its okay." Sam's voice was gentle. It let Lela knew that he understood why she felt the way she did about Mark.

"How could he do that, how could he go talk to my mom about me? She told him everything, about the fight we had that night before she had to go Arkham."

He pulled her in for a hug when suddenly a purple fist flung the door open and pulled Sam out of the car.

It was the Joker, toting a large hunting knife. Lela let out a scream, and crawled out of the driver side door after him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? LET HIM GO!" She was screaming at the Joker. He thought it was funny that she was showing rage and emotion, unlike the last time they saw each other. No matter what though, she never let her fear show.

He gave a chuckle. "There's no need to yell Rice, I'm just here to help out a friend."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The two men where almost identical in stature, both tall and lean, with fitted suits to show off their slender bodies. If Sam grew his hair out and colored it green, you would almost think they were twins, beside the scars and face paint. The Joker pressed the knife into Sam's neck.

"Now, now, there's no need to yell."

"Alright," She tried to relax herself. "No more games." He nodded his head, yet they never broke eye contact. "Why are you here?" She remained stern.

"You see my friend, the Batman, I know he has all of these little feeling for you, and I don't think it's fair that you spend your time with other boys on the play ground."

"Sam, you think I'm involved with Sam, my best friend?"

"That's why I think it's time we send Sammy, here away for a time out."

She let out a laugh. "Sam's Gay!"

The joker paused and looked at Sam, very confused.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he's gay. They only person he's been involved with is my assistant."

"Oh." The Joker gave Sam an awkward smile, not knowing what to do. Sam stood there, frozen as could be. The Joker let go of Sam and took a step back still making his awkward face.

"Get in the car Sam."

"But Le…"

"GET IN THE CAR!"

Sam slowly got in and Lela closed the door behind him.

"Stay away from me clown." She moved in close to him, never once caring about the knife.

"I don't care who you think sent you, don't come near me again." They were close to one another, face to face. Her piercing eye's glared at him, and focused deep through him. The Joker felt caught up in the moment. For a moment he too got the feeling she looked like him, the way she was with her make-up and hair all messed up. He dropped the knife and grabbed Lela head. He tried so hard to pull her in for a kiss, but she resisted. Her hands attempted to push his chest off of hers. Sam went to get out to help her when finally she had enough and sharply raised her knee.

The Joker feel forward onto her, his weight pressing down. She pushed him onto the ground and rushed into the car.

"Take me to Bruce!"

They drove away.

…

She arrived at his pent house. Sam dropped her off and couldn't look at her the whole way there. The only words he said to her were thank you for not letting him kill me.

Bruce was still gone, doing his vigilante work. She was greeted by Alfred.

"Well, Miss Price. How may I assist you?"

"Is Bruce home?"

"Not yet, come in and sit down." He was surprised by rough and beaten down she looked.

He walked her in and she took a seat on the couch and looked out into the city, wondering where Bruce could be. Alfred walked into the other room and returned with a few things.

He handed her a cup of hot tea and a warm towel.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"I saw the news this afternoon. Are you alright Miss Price?"

"Please, call me Lela." She gave him a sad looking smile. "I'm just not sure what to do. First this huge mess with the Joker, and now Mark, I feel like every where I turn there's an obstacle in my way."

"Well Lela, to me it sounds like you could use a hot shower and a good hot meal. When was the last time you ate some decent food?"

"Honestly Alfred," she gave a playful sigh, "That first night Bruce invited me over here."

"How about I lay you out some clothes, I'm sure Mister Wayne wouldn't mind if you borrowed a few, and cooked you dinner while you clean up a bit?"

She stood and gave him a hug. He reminded her of her father. They even wore the same cologne. In that moment she wondered if a life with Bruce was possible, because now it was almost all that she wanted.

"Let me go fix up something for you to wear Miss Lela." Alfred walked away to Bruce's room, leaving Lela to look out into the city, and wonder where her knight in a tailored suit could be. In the distance she heard a voice call her. It was Alfred letting her know everything was set for whenever she was ready.

…

The hot water felt great. She had never been in Bruce's room before, or his bathroom. She let the water flow over her as she scrubbed her face clean. She took his body wash off the shelf in the clear glass shower. She opened the top and just breathed it in. She felt a tingle in her stomach as she realized how much she missed him. She began to cry. She wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the floor. She needed things to change, to get better, but she didn't know what to do. She desperately needed help from Bruce. She wondered if Batman really sent the Joker after Sam. She knew that she saw a tacky purple coat in the distance, but she wasn't sure about what else she saw. For a moment she thought she saw a black cape.

…

She toweled off and examined the clothes Alfred laid out for her. She picked up the soft cotton button up shirt that belonged to Bruce and inhaled the scent. It made her feel comfort and warmth. She slide it on over her head and slipped on the jersey running shorts. She crawled onto the bed. She was surprised how new it felt, like Bruce had barely used it.

Knowing she was where he slept at night eased her mind. It helped her shut out all of the events that began to haunt her. She closed her eyes and drifted off, just for a moment when suddenly she heard Alfred calling for her from the kitchen.

…

The clothes were much too big on Lela. It gave Alfred a little chuckle as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Not quite right, but they'll do."

"Yeah, I guess we're not exactly the same size." She did a little spin.

"Bruce called while you were in the shower; he'll be home late, big meeting and all about the charities. He asked me to make sure you get settled in here."

"He asked me to stay?"

"Yes." She looked down at her feet and smiled. They made her feel so cared for. She missed that feeling.

"How do you like pheasant?"

"Love it." She sat at the table and he put a plate in front of her. She slowly began to eat.

"Alfred this is wonderful!" "Why, Thank you Lela." He was glad to actually have someone home to enjoy to dinners he made. Bruce was usually out and rarely had a chance to enjoy them.

"When I was little, I was actually scared to try pheasant. My dad would just laugh and tell me that you can't be scared of the things you never try."

"Sounds like a wise man, your dad was."

"Yeah, he was." She stopped eating for a second and looked at Alfred with her sad, broken eyes.

"I appreciate you being so kind to me, you _and_ Bruce. I don't know what I would do without you. I would have had to go back to my apartment..." She suddenly realized something. "God, I haven't been there in so long. All my things are there. Bruce sent me over new clothes so I never had a reason to go there."

Alfred sat down and placed a hand on Lela's.

"When Bruce was a boy and his parent's died he had no one to look after him. His father and I were great friends and they left him in my care. When I was a boy my father was a member of the queen's army and passed away defending what he believed in. My mum had to work to take care of us. She left me to look after my brother and baby sister."

Lela looked down at her plate. "We all know what it's like to be alone. That's why we've got to stick together." Tears filled her eyes and she gave him another hug and then got up from the table.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was wonderful. I think I need some sleep now. Do you think Bruce would mind if I slept in his room and waited for him to come home?"

He smiled at Lela, got up and took the plate from the table. He knew that she wanted to be near Bruce, and sleeping in his bed would help her until he came home.

"Not at all, love."


	10. Falling In A Different Way

Bruce walked into the room and looked around for her. She laid there, tucked in the sheets. She looked so peaceful. Her dark curly hair rested softly on his pillow, air dried and messy. He loved that she wore his clothes to bed.

He wanted so bad to wake her, and tell her what he had don; What Batman did to Mark. He knew that he could never tell her, no matter how bad he wanted to. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs, and climbed in next o her and reached out to hold her tightly. She woke at his touch and turned to face him.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's so late."

"I know."

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you."

Bruce rolled onto his back and smiled. Lela rested her head on his chest and curled up next to him. He kissed her forehead and soaked up how good it felt to have her next to him, waiting to see him. She threw her arm over him. He flinched from a few bruised ribs from his second "job". For the next few hours they just slept there, next to one another. Both of them dreamed of one another. Nothing but happy thoughts, for the first time in a long time.

…

In the morning she woke to an empty bed, once again. It was Saturday, so she thought they could sleep in together for once. She threw her head back down on the pillow and covered her face with her hands.

Bruce burst into the room with a tray of food.

"Good morning." He was up-beat.

"Mmmm, coffee."

"Alfred made us some breakfast."

She sat up in bed as he sat the tray in front of her. She took a bite of toast with some strawberry preserve on it. She smiled," God I love his cooking."

"Maybe you should get use to it." Bruce cut off a piece of pancake with some fresh berries on it and took a bite."

"Can we just stay here all day, in this room together?"

He kissed her on the neck, right below her ear. "Always."

They ate the food Alfred made them and then Bruce took the tray back. He came back in and saw her sitting there, waiting for him. She gave him something inside that she so deeply needed. Her broken hearted smile melted his heart. They both climbed under the covers and held on to each other. They held hands and circled their thumbs around one another's. They just talked the day away till the sun was close to setting. They talked about his parents, and her parents. They talked about dreams they use to have, and how the events that have been going on around them made them feel. Bruce was very careful not to let little details of his double life slip.

She told him about the fight on the rooftop and how in the distance she saw the Joker, and what could have been Batman on a rooftop in the distance. Then she told him about the parking garage. He just rested next to her and listened.

"Are you sure you saw Batman and the Joker?"

"I really think so." Her voice was filled with fear; fear that Batman might actually be the man she wrote about. A killer for the city of Gotham.

"Which one do you think killed him?" Bruce hoped she still had faith in his alter ego, and would blame the mad man, the Joker.

"I wish I knew. Maybe he really did just fall." Bruce felt a little bit of relief.

"We'll just have to wait and see what Gordon thinks."

"I just wish I knew why the Joker keeps following me, and what it has to do with Batman."

She snuggled her head up close to Bruce's chest. "Damn that story. Why'd I even write it?"

"Lela, there's no way anyone could have known the trouble that it would have caused."

"I just feel bad about Sam. Outing him to the Joker like that. I know he's not ready for everyone to know just yet."

"He's your friend, He'll understand."

"I can't believe I told him that I was glad he died."

"Lela…"

"No Bruce, how could he do that?" She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "How could he go see my mother like that? And talk to her about me. If you heard that things he said you would feel the same way." Bruce pulled her back in close and kissed her.

The truth was he did hear, and he had to live with the fact that he killed a man. He knew that he should feel bad; after all it was against all that he stood for, but he didn't. A part of him was glad that he got to protect the girl that he cared so much for. A little part of him felt like it was redemption for Rachel.

How could he tell Alfred, or Lucius; neither of them could understand what he felt in that moment on the roof. They would never know how glad he also felt that Mark was gone. They might have had different reasons for felling the way they did about the demise of Mark, but no matter what it was a secret he wanted so badly to keep.

"Can I take you out tonight?"

"Take me out, where?"

"Any place you want to go. It just occurred to me that I never actually had the chance to take you out on a real date." It was a little late, but Bruce didn't care.

Lela smiled. For some reason Bruce had perfect timing. Even though he would do the most unexpected things like buy her clothes or ask her out on a real date, it always seemed to be the unexpected cure for her depressed feelings.

"Okay." She gave him a kiss and Bruce reached for his phone.

"Are you making reservations?"

"Yeah, and calling a car to pick you up."

"Pick me up? Where am I going without you?"

"To the Salon in the hotel I own, the one you're staying at. I'm going to arrange for them to send a few dresses over for you to pick from."

She was speechless. She felt like he was always over the top, above and beyond for her.

"That seems like a little much, Bruce."

"Nothing could ever be too much for you." She couldn't help herself, and she kissed him again. She was so happy that she found someone who was too good to be true.

…

The apartment was a wreck. Margret Price still hadn't left, and neither had her anger. On the bed in her old room she laid out old pictures. From the pictures, a face had been cut out, Lela's. Her mother had managed to remove her from her life, and tossed the evidence of her into the fireplace.

Margret didn't know how much longer she could wait for Lela to come back so she could act out her revenge, for the last time. She knew she would wait if she had to, but the anticipation was too much. The counter top in the kitchen was lined with every knife in the penthouse. No matter when she came back, her mother would be prepared.

…

She sat in the salon. They brought her champagneand strawberries. She kept apologizing for keeping them so late, but they tried to reassure her that they were being well compensated and not to worry. She couldn't get over how it felt so nice to just relax, having other people worry about hair and makeup. Lela worried that she was getting spoiled by Bruce, that no one could really live a life like this all the time and not be tainted. Her job made her follow around the people who actually did, and now she was seeing why they they lived their life in that maner, and realized that she couldn't blame them.

The girls in the salon asked questions about the Bruce Wayne. It made her heart jump when they talked about him. Every little mentioning of his name drove her crazy inside. She was trying so hard not to fall in love, but she couldn't, her heart was stronger than her head.

An upscale couture shop sent over three beautiful dresses and flawless jewelry to match. She had to pick one to wear, even though Bruce had bought her all three as a surprise. It was hard to choose. Her dark hair was pinned up, curly and loose and her makeup made her sparkle and her grey eyes shine like diamonds. All of the girls in the salon knew why a girl like her would be paired up with a handsome bachelor like Bruce. She was beautiful and simple, and looked you in the eye when you spoke. Unlike the other girls who lived in the same high profile life as Bruce.

…

The restaurant was inside the hotel on the first floor. Bruce sent up and security guard to escort her down into the lobby. As Lela walked off the elevator he saw her. She was stunning. The dress she wore was a 1920 inspired soft ivory colored dress. The back scooped down and it was made of silk and lace. He made his way across the room to her, the only sound he could hear was her thanking the man and his own heart beat.

She felt like she was in a wedding dress. It was so elegant, she felt like a princess. The only words that Bruce managed to mutter were, "God, you're perfect."

Lela blushed shamelessly and took Bruce's arm. He looked so good in his tux, and smelled even better. The Candles in the room gave his skin a warm glow. They both thought they could explode with butterflies. It was perfect.

Everyone in the room watched as they ate, and laughed. When the band started playing a soft slow song Bruce stood and asked Lela to dance. She couldn't turn him down. She took his hand and stood. Bruce walked Lela to the dance floor. With one hand on her back and the other holding hers Bruce was falling in love, deeply, and uncontrollably. It was so much stronger then it was with Rachel. Before he thought he might have loved Lela a little, but now he was sure, and he wanted to marry her, and tell her everything. She moved in closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

Lela couldn't believe how perfect the evening was. She loved how it felt to be so close to Bruce, to hear his heart and feel is muscles move. She didn't care if everyone was watching them, wondering who she was, or even if they recognized her as the girl who watched a man fall from a roof top.

Bruce placed her hand on his shoulder and positioned his on the small of his back. He laid his head on hers. She noticed a drop of sweat graze her cheek. She noticed it was from him.

"Bruce… are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to take me upstairs?"

"More than anything!" He took her hand and led her to the elevator. The ride up to their floor was like torture. They just wanted to kiss each other; instead they just stood there holding hands, watching the numbers on the elevator rise.

When they finally made it to the room and through the door, Bruce slammed the door behind them. He placed his hand on Lela's stomach and moved her up against the wall gently. They locked eyes. Bruce's strong hands found their way to the side of Lela's head. They paused for a moment and just looked at one another. Bruce leaned in and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

They spent the night together and in the morning, after Bruce left, Lela just watched out the window. Part of her was so happy, and the other half felt guilt. She knew that she had caused complications for so many people in her life. She felt helpless. Lela knew she had to take full control of her life, and pull it back together.


End file.
